She Cried
by Kementari
Summary: Not as much a sequel as a tie-in to Something's Always Wrong


She Cried   
************************************************************************************************************************************   
by Me

_Solitaire, such a fateful game._   
_She turns her cards and writes her name on the napkin._   
Relena Peacecraft slowly moved an Ace to the top of the table as she flipped another card. She half-smiled at the irony of the word 'Solitaire'.. she'd bet on winning but had wound up only hurting herself.

_Now she turns another card._   
_She dreams about the house and romance._   
_He promised but won't deliver._   
Underneath the 8 of Spades lay the Queen of Hearts, directly beside the King of Diamonds.   
"We could have had a life together Heero.. we could have had children, a life together. So why did you choose someone else? Why?" Relena asked silently. "Is it something I did?"   
She slipped the Queen of Clubs onto the King and flipped another card.

_She waits alone, with dried out hopes and dormant phone._   
She waits for years, and fantasies melt, new ones appear, but they won't help.   
Had it really been 3 years since the war? All that time she'd been waiting for him, to call or to come to her door and sweep her off her feet, but it had never happened.   
Even now she'd glance at the door, half expecting to see him in the doorway.   
No, Heero wouldn't do that. One thing she realized about him, he was happy now. More happy than she could possibly make him..

_And again she catches him, eye pulls away with light too dim._   
_She calls his name and runs around, but he was faster._   
She still saw him occasionally, his face seemed more apt to smile, and everyone once in a while he'd laugh at a joke. However when he saw her, he'd seem to clam up and try to leave.

_All alone in a bad part of town._   
She flipped a card and saw the Ace of Spades staring back at her.   
Although he and Hilde had begun running a business together, both of them had started seeing different people. In fact, she'd even heard Duo had found a redhead that he was soon going to marry. She set a 2 over it, then reached for the next card.   
The Jack of Clubs was moved onto the Queen of diamonds. Wu Fei and Sally were already expecting their first child.   
The Jack of Diamonds then appeared. Even Quatre had shown signs of soon giving up his bachelor title. Mechanically, she set the 10 of clubs over it.   
The Queen of Hearts was still completely alone.

_She waits again, with dried out hopes. And things made for him, a little ride, a little fun was all._   
Was that all they'd been? Those times they ate together at cafes, Relena talking cheerfully while Heero had simply nodded, those days that he'd given up a little of his time before her work had interfered. After that, she'd rarely been able to visit.

_He held her tight, got tired and then let go._   
She remembered that fateful day, the battle with Libra. So close to each other, Heero smiling.. then pushing her away.   
And now she'd never be close to him again.   
Was that the reason? Had he just gotten tired of waiting for her?

_The strain on her heart, she believed a lying blackheart._   
_Painted with promises._   
She remembered when she'd see his wedding ring. Her only words, 'Why'   
"Relena, you have to understand. I'll always protect you, you know that. But don't ask me to do anything more." the words echoed in her mind.   
They could have had so much..

_Then he left her on the floor._   
_With only the mirror to curse._   
He'd broken her heart, but she couldn't hate him for it. She could only hope he was happy..   
The Queen of Hearts stared back at her. The others all were matched.. but the game was lost.   
Once again her king was still hidden.

_"Should've known better"_   
She stared at her hand, at the ring that was not there. That she should have realized could never be there, then back at the deck. A tear fell down her cheek, then another.

_But how she cried... God she cried._

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine. Nor is this song. It once again belongs to Toad The Wet Sprocket (I find a lot of relevance in their songs)

Notes: As you guys have already figured out all the cards represent something. I'm sure I don't have to explain any of them but the Ace of Spades. The reason that it was chosen for Duo was because, (thanks to my friend) it's a Death Card.   
I spent at least 30 minutes setting up my own game of solitaire to fit in with this. Finally I fixed a losing situation: As mentioned the first up is the King of Diamonds, the Queen of Clubs, then the Jack of Diamonds, then the 10 of clubs which will eventually be moved to the finished deck. On the next row is the Queen of Hearts which can't be moved without an accompanying King. Underneath the Queen will be the 8 of Hearts and then the King of Clubs. In the next row is the 10 of spades to the 9 of Hearts. Underneath (in order) is the Queen of Spades, Jack of Hearts, and then the Jack of Spades. The next row would be a King of Hearts, then the King of Spades the Queen of Diamonds, the Jack of Clubs, and the 10 of Hearts. Unless you haven't shuffled the deck very well, this situation has a low chance of happening. By having the 8 of Hearts buried under the Queen the game of Solitaire is essentially a stalemate.

Also once again THANK YOU to everyone who has read my writing. Really, the fact that someone has taken a little time to read it makes it a heckuva lot worthwhile. I'll try and get something a little humorous out soon!!


End file.
